Real Life
by DearAnne
Summary: I decided I've seen too many stories about the characters of victorious, but what about the actors/actress that play them? Please read and review. Once victorious gets canceled, victoria and leon decideds to date in secret, vic gets a new role in a tv show and the others try to find their way in life. Oh, this story is rated M for a good reason so... oria and Leon. mostly
1. Chapter 1

VPOV

"Andre! I can't believe you done that! What will everyone else and pepperoni-"

"Cut!" I blew out a sigh in frustration. Why couldn't i get this line right! I went over so many times i was just sure i had it right this time around. Everyone else that was standing around on the set took a seat. Leon ran his fingers through his long, now highlighted, dreads. It's a good look on him. The director started to talk to me.

"Victoria, you need to get this line right. The name is pepperolinii." He called out. God, Dan and his dumb names.

"Gotcha!" I said giving a fake smile and a thumbs up.

"Zoom in please." I fluffed my hair and started to shake myself loose. "From the beginning." I mentally went over my lines. 'Pepperolinii. Got it.' I nodded my head.

"And...action!"

"Well, it wasn't all my fault! Andre helped too!" Ariana cried out in Cat's voice. I blew out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. Then, Leon burst through the door.

"Whatever Cat said it wasn't me!" Leon shouted frantically. I try not to break character so i turned my back to the camera while the crowd laughed.

"Dude! She just told me, how could you?!" I said. Leon had walked all the way in to the set now and headed towards the red couch.

"Well, uh see. What had happened was, uh, the bird right?" The crowd laughed again. Ok, here comes my line. I swear if i don't get it right-

"Andre! I can't believe you done that! What will everyone else and pepperolinii think?!" I cried out. Yes! I done it. Leon made his character give off a strange look.

"Pepperolinii?" He asked. More laughter.

"Yes! Skiowitz makes us call him that now" Ariana spoke up, twirling her red bright hair. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. Not the fake pearphone, no, my real phone. I thought i had it on silent. I pulled it out these tight skinny jeans they make me wear. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Cut! Damnit Victoria." He sighed. "Well, we got enough for the day. We'll pick this back up tomrrow in the afternoon. Everyone clapped and shouted then headed off to their dressing rooms. I just stood there with my now nonringing phone in my hand. This has not been the best day. First i get a flat tire and driving in LA is not the best place to be when you have a flat tire. So then i had to call a tow truck and it came like a whole hour later, which just means i came to work late. So they had to film other scenes til i got here. Well, atleast i get to go home and relax now. Just gotta get out of these tight jeans. I walked,no, waddled to my dressing room. That's just how tight they were. Once i got inside, i then threw on my love pink yoga pants with a love pink t-shirt. I slipped into my pink and black coach shoes that matched with what i had on, took one last look in the mirror then grabbed my purse and headed out the room. It was then i realized i didn't have a way home. My tire was still flat on my BMW. I silently cursed under my breath and went to Avan's dressing room. Maybe he can give me a ride. I walked down the hall, passed Matt's, Ariana's and Liz's dressing room, all the way towards the end. I gently knocked on the door.

"Avan,"

"Who is it!" He shouted.

"It's me, Vic." I say. Then i twist the door knob and entered. He was propped up next to the opened window with a cigerette between his fingers. All he had on was a white beater and some pants only mc hammer would wear. I stepped all the way in now and closed the door behind me. Then locked it. I didn't want him to get in trouble. "You know Dan doesn't allow us to smoke on the property." I tell him taking a seat on the futon in his dressing room. He shrugged his shoulders and took it to the head anyway.

"So, whatsup?" He asked, smoke leaving his mouth.

"My car has a flat tire and i need a ride home." I tell him.

"That's why you were late? Where's it at now?" He flicked at the cancer stick as the ashes fell out the window.

"Out in the parking lot. I had the tow truck bring it here."

"You know," he threw the cigerette in the waste basket by the window. "Your best bet would be to change the tire. You gotta spare?" He asked walking to his dresser, picking up some air freshner and spraying it. Now that i think about it, i do have one. I remember when i bought it my dad made me get one. Thanks dad.

"Yeah, i do." That's when i also realized i didn't have the tools to change it. Thanks a lot dad. You just had to be one track minded.

"Ok, well i can ch-"

"Damnit, i don't have the tools for it." I said slightly annoyed. He walked over to me a took a seat on the futon.

"Bad day?"

"Very." I sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, Avan, you ready?" It was Leon. Avan got up and unlocked the door, then opened it.

"Hey, Vic need a lift before we go. She gotta flat tire." Leon walked in and Avan closed the door. Man, i was just getting in everyone's way today. I just wanna go home and take a bath. Wash the guilt away. I stood up then.

"No, i'll be alright. I'll just call a cab an-"

"No i got you. Lemme finish getting dressed and i'll meet you outfront." He insisted. Avan really was a great friend. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, bud." I gave him a peck on his cheek then procceded to open the door to wait out front for him like he said.

"I'll walk with you." Leon said following me out. He closed the door behind us and we started to walk down the long hallway. "So, what's up with you today? You're usually on it." Leon said as we walked slowly down the hall.

"I just woke up and it was a bad day. With my flat tire and being late, then my phone went off and-"

"Whoa, calm down. We all have our days like that. It'll be better by tomrow." Leon said rubbing my back to make feel better. And it actually did. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob. You actually helped us out. Us getting to leave early? Oh yeah." Leon said smiling that big kool-aid smile of his.

"Well, if you look at it that way," i say. He let out a chuckle.

"So who called anyway?" He said as we finally reached the double doors. We pushed our way through to be met by the bright big sun. Now that i think about it, i nevered checked. I stuck up my finger indicating him to wait a second. I dug around in my purse and pulled my phone out to check the miss call.

"Uh, some 248 number. Probably just a call collector." I waved it off and dropped it back inside my purse.

"Well, it got us out of work early and- Whoa, what the hell did you drive over? Look at that tire!" Leon sped up his pace and walked towards my car and kneled down by the tire. I honestly don't even know. I was in too much of a rush. "Damn, can you see when you drive?" Leon said half seriously half joking. I punched him in tha arm.

"Oh, it's not that bad." He looked at the tire then looked back up at me. The tire was slashed up pretty badly. Looks like i ran over some spikes. I gave in. "Alright so maybe it's a little bad, but that's ok. I have a spare." I said proudly. He stood back up then, wiping the dirt off him.

"You have any tools so i can change it?" He asked. I shook my head. "We can't win for losing with you huh?" Leon folded his arms, giving me a half smirk.

"I mean, at the time i-"

"Yo! You ready? Me and Leon gotta hit the road." Avan said walking up to us. He was adjustings his raybands that kept sliding down his nose.

"Actually, i was gonna help Vic with her tire." Leon said taking a step closer to me. Avan had a sad look on his face. That then made me feel sad.

"You know, i can just catch a cab-"

"But we had the shopping to do! And we were gonna-" Leon started to cough loudly. Whatever it was Avan was about to say, he didn't want me to know.

"Look, we can go after filming tommrow. I just don't want her getting mobbed by crazy 14 year olds." He said back. Avan thought about it for a second, then said.

"You're right. Always thinking ahead huh?" Avan joked.

"As always. Let's ride out Victoria. Got people to see. Places to go." Leon said walking off to his jeep. "I'll holla at ya later Avan." He said throwing a hand up in the air before he got in the truck. I followed and got on in the other side. He shuts the car on and we speed out of the parking lot. It was a nice feeling.

A/N hi! Im new to this so review and tell me what you liked, or didn't like, and i can change it. Need more, need less, whatever. I'll change it. Im always open to any ideas aswell. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

VPOV

"Leon, you really didn't have to do this." I said for the third time today. He took the time out of his day to help me. He got up from my car and looked at me. He had sweat falling down his face and his hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Victoria," oh shit, he was serious now. He never says my whole name. "You're my friend. And you're in need of help so of course im gonna help out." He says.

"Thanks." I say smiling. He pointed his index finger at me.

"You owe me." He says half joking. I start lauging.

"Sure. Thanks a lot." I say reaching in my bag for my car keys. We were back at the parking lot and he just finished changing my tire. After we left the first time, we headed to his place to grab the tools and shot back up here. Didn't take any longer than 20 minutes to do it too. "So, what we do with the other tire?" I asked him. It was just laying there, lifeless.

"Leave it. Somebody will take it." He said. Suddenly, my phone starts to beep like a robot. "Nice ringtone."

"Shut it. Hello?" I answered. I hear the person clear their throat.

"Um yes, hi. This is Tony Viron, excutive producer of CSI:Miami? I was calling to confirm that we like what we saw at your audition and we would like to have you on the show."

Is this serious? Is this real right now? I totally forgot about that audition. I mean, yeah i wanted to be on the show, but i kinda almost did it for fun? Never in a millions years would i have thought about doing something so big like this. I've been in love with that show every since it came out. Never once have i missed a show. Even if we did have long hours at work, i'll just record them.

"Well, uh im currently doing another show right now and-"

"Victorious right? My kid loves that show."

"Uh thanks?" Leon gave me a weird look.

"Listen, we're not gonna make you choose now. We have to talk to Dan about this so after i hear from him and he gives me the ok, we can start. Fair enough?" Tony says. I started to nod my head in excitement, even if he couldn't see me.

"Of course! I mean, wow, ok thanks. I'd really appreciate it."

"Vic, victoria. What's going on?" Leon whispers loudly to me. I just shush him.

"Oh, it seems to be the other way around darling. Take care. I'll get back to you no later than the end of the month."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I look at Leon and ran up to him, giving him a hug, screaming and laughing.

"Vic, what the..what's going on?" He asks after he managed to get me off him. He look around as if to see if anyone saw us. Then he straightens out his shirt. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

"They want me on their show!" I shouted doing a little happy dance.

"Who and what show?" He said trying to hid his smile. My joyness was rubbing off on him.

"Tony! With CSI:Miami!" Leon had a shocked looked on his face.

"Really? Awh Vic, that's awesome. Congratulations." He said now smiling. I just couldn't believe it. I, Victoria Justice, was gonna be on CSI! This was like a dream come true. I can just picture it now, me being on the team, solving a murder scene or wait! No, the bad guy, yeah. And they'll come looking for me and stuff.

"So, what about Dan?" Leon spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. How can someone kill anybody's excitement like that so fast? He must've noticed he said something wrong. "Oh, i mean, shit." He cursed. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, i still have to wait for Dan to say something. I mean, he does have us until the third season is over." I stated. As soon as i thought this day was geting better. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone else about this?" I ask him. He gives me one last look.

"Sure. It'll get better alright?" He said. I nodded my head.

"Right." Then i hopped in the car and drove off. Leaving that tire and Leon.

This week went by pretty slow if you ask me. But then again, i know im probably just saying that because i haven't heard a word yet about CSI. And Dan hasn't spoken to me a word about it either. I don't want to bother him, i wanted to wait til he thought was the right time. But i didn't expect his time to go by so slow. Everytime we was on set, Leon would give me little side glances, asking me with his eyes if i've heard anything. I would just slightly shake my head no. Now that it's the weekend, i was actually heading over to his house to meet up with the others.

Every Friday we would hang at someone house and this week was his. Next week will me mine turn. As i got out of my car and walked up to his mini mansion, i had realized i forgot to bring the food with me. I guess we can just order out something when we actually do get hungry. I rung the doorbell. The door opens and standing there is his little sister.

"Hi Victoria." She said in her little kid voice. She was so cute. Looks just like Leon.

"Hey, baby girl." I gave her a hug as i stepped into his home. "Where's everyone else?" I asked before taking a step back from her.

"In the movie room." She says pointing towards the left. It was a hall that led to the room susposefully.

"Thanks, darling." I walked down the hall and as im getting closer, i can hear laughter. This brings a smile to my face. I opened the door to the medium sized theater. All heads turned around to look at me, all except Leon. Which made me kinda upset. I got all dressed up for this and he doesn't even aknowledge it? But then again, why would it matter? He kept staring at the big screen on his wall playing some basketball game.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. I stept in all the way now and shut the door behind me. The lights were nice and dark and dim. It was a cozy fitting. I kicked my uggs off to the corner and gave Ariana a hug. Then Matt, Avan and Liz. I didn't hug Leon because he was too into the game. Didn't want to disturb him.

"No food?" Matt asked, typing away on his iPhone. I shook my head, sucking at my teeth.

"No, i forgot. Sorry." I apologized.

"Well-"

"D-ROSE!" We all looked at Leon and he looked back at us with a wide smile on his face. "Did you see that play? Oohh man!" He shouted out in glee. He turnt back around in one of those movie chairs and continued to play.

"Well, while Leon's being a little kid," Liz said loud enough for him to hear, but it didn't work. "Im gonna pick out a movie for us to watch once his little game is over" she added with a chuckle. Then she walked off to the book stand that held the many collections of movies Leon owned.

"Speaking of shows, i have to be at one by-" Avan looked down at his watch. "Five and its almost four." He said looking back up at us.

"Um, we weren't talking about shows and which one are you seeing?" Ariana asks him.

"The Lion king."

"Aha! I was in that when i was- damn! Another three. Whoo!" Leon shouted. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"It's not a real game." I stated.

"Uh-huh, you won't be saying that if you was getting popped by me right now." He shot back.

"Please, you're not even athletic."

"You sure about that?" He chanledged, still having his eyes on the game.

"As sure as pure sugar." I stated as a matter of factly. I had a feelings he was gonna need to prove me wrong about this, but what the hell. I like messing with him. He gets kinda cute when he's mad.

"Oh? Ok. We will see. Ooh! Another three!"

"Hey, what if we watch the virginity hit?" Liz had a smirk on her face as she walked back to us with various DVDs in her arms.

"No! I refuse to watch that with you guys" Matt demanded.

"Did you really do all that in the movie?" Ariana asked him. In all honesty, we all wanted to know. Even Leon paused the game to hear his answer. Matt had a worried look on his face.

"Yes." He said blantly. We all gasped. "Even the part when you had to shav-"

"Yes, Victoria. Even that part." It was silent for a moment. Then Avan started laughing. Then we all started to burst out in laughter.

"Douches." He muttered.

"Welp! I gotta go catch this play, i'll see you later guys. Bye." We all waved goodbye to Avan as he left.

"Are you almost done with the game?" I whined.

"Yeah, we came to hang out, not to see you virtually slam dunk on NBA stars." Ariana added.

"First of all, Derick Rose does not 'slam dunk' on people, he's a point guard." Leon simply stated.

"Yeah, whatever end it." Liz said walking over to him. We all followed.

After we had an arguement with what we were going to watch, and getting Leon off the game, it was a nice night. We watched Malibu's most wanted, scary movie 2 and The Blindside. All the classics. I heard some one let out a yawn.

"Sounds like someone is getting sleepy." Liz said playfully.

"We had a long day at work yesterday." Ariana defended.

"Yeah, i'm kinda getting tired, too." Matt agreed.

"You guys are lame. Does that mean i have to give you a ride home?" Liz asked, getting up already knowing the answer to her question.

"Would you please? I'll give you gas money?" Ariana offered, getting up as well. Leon paused the movie we were watching.

"Ya'll really leaving?" Leon asked, taking a handful of gummy worms and shoving them in his mouth.

"Unfortnately, i need the gas money." She says slightly angry but puts her shoes back on anyways and start to reach for her keys in her pocket.

"What about you Matt, you leaving?" I asked turning towards him in my seat. He was on his phone once again, typing away. I mean seriously, what does he do on that?

"Yeah, i gotta take care of some things." He said still staring at the phone. He got up slowly and walked down the isle.

"Guess i'll see you guys at work." Leon said to the three. He kinda sounded sad.

"Seeya Leon!" Ariana waved goodbye as they finally left. Left Leon and I alone. I stood up. He looked over at me.

"You leaving me too?" He asked. I let out a chuckle. He sounded desperate but i knew he was only kidding. Hell, if he really wanted, he'll tell me to leave too and finish playing that dumb game with Derrick Rose in it.

"Of course not. I was just coming to sit closer to you. What's the point in having all that space between us with the others gone right?" I walked to the middle of the isle and took a seat on Leon's left.

"Let's finish this movie." He threw his arm around the back of my chair and slouched, spreading his legs out and getting comfortable. He unpaused the movie and it started back up. I kinda got comfortable myself by leaning in towards him more. I can feel his body heat radiating of him to me. I had goosbumps. He smells good too. Always does. Spicy cinnamon. And today, he has his hair pulled back into a ponytail with some black and red, plaided pajamas pants and a plain t-shirt on. On his size 12 feet were moccasins. As for me, i thought we were gonna be moving around and having fun so i threw on some yoga pants and a shirt that's way too big for me. It was my kinda style.

"You hungry?" He asked in a low husky voice. Since when did he talk like that?

"Uh, no. I'm good actually." I tell him. A few minutes pass and he starts to talk again.

"You still haven't heard from Tony?" He asks. I let out a sigh and pushed my hair back behind my ears. "No. I have a feeling Dan won't let me." I confess.

"Awh, c'mere." He pulls me in for a hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead. My heart starts to beat faster. "The season is almost over so, maybe he will. I mean, we only have two more shows to shoot before the season is over. Then we're on break." He says. He was still hanging on to me so my head was on his chest. Whenever he spoke it vibrated and it sent chills down my spine.

"That could work." I say kinda off in the distance. I was too busy getting comfortable on him. Maybe he was right. I mean, Dan did say we only signed the contract for three seasons and if Nickoldeon wants more from us, then we have to renew it.

"Could? Psshh, it will work. I'm always right, girl." I pulled away from him. Trying to make out his face expression in the dark, it looked like he was smiling.

"No, you're not." I say back. The light coming from the huge TV screen shined bright on the right side of his face. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really huh?" Then, all of a sudden, he whips off his t-shirt, causing me to gasp and cover up my eyes. I'm a good girl and good girls doesn't make oogley eyes at their best friends chest. No matter how strong and...toned it was. I started to peak through my fingers. "You know you wanna look Vic." Leon tempted me.

"No! I mean, why did you take your shirt off?" I ask him, my fingers still covering somewhat of my vision. From my point of view, it looks like he has a four pack. He lets out a chuckle.

"Don't you remeber saying i wasn't atheletic? You knew i had to prove you wrong right?" Damn, he got me.

"Yeah, well uh.."

"Move ya hands, you acting like im butt naked." I slowly, but surely removed my hands and my God, it was a six pack. How could i miss the other two? And on top of that, he was sagging a little so i could see what color briefs he had on.

Manomanonman!

"I didn't say fuck me with your eyes now, i just wanted you to see what i got." He says amusingly. I gasp once again.

"I am..was not, fucking you with my eyes. Its kinda dark in here and i-"

"Awhh, don't use that lame ass excuse. Admit it. Admit that you were doing that" Leon said. God, his ego was way too big.

I wonder if his...

"Will you please put your shirt back on?" I almost pleaded. I didn't want anything to happen between us.

"Not til you admit what you were doing."

"Then i guess you're not putting it back on huh?" See, i can be defiant just like he was. He sat up some more in his chair.

"Fine, i guess im not." Shit. It's kinda hard to focus on a movie when you gotta hot guy sitting right next to you, let alone he has no shirt on! Leon was really driving me crazy. Every once in awhile i would steal a glance over at him then quickly look away before he saw. I did it again, but this time, he caught me.

"You can stop doing that now." He said blantly staring at the screen.

"Stop doing what?" I tried to make myself sound confused. He looked over at me.

"Staring at it. If you like it so much, just touch it." He tells me. This threw me off guard.

"What? No." I tell him. He moved his arms out of the way.

"Feel them. They're nice and hard." He was really, really, killing me. He even added in a little slap at his stomach.

"Nope." Then in one swift motion, he picked me up and places me on his lap. I let out a yelp in the process. I was basically straddling him now. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Just touch them." He tells me.

"No." It's all i can manage to get out.

"Do it.' He whispered. He was staring intently in my eyes now. I slightly shook my head, not wanting to break the hold he had on me.

"No." I whispered back. He gently picked up my hand that was hanging on the side of me and placed it on his stomach. Damn, he wasn't lying when he said it was hard. His touch kinda lingered for a second til he let go and my hands started to work its self. I began to rub up and down on him.

"That's what you wanted?" I purred out. I didn't even mean for it to come out that way. Now i sound like a slut.

"Yeah. It was." He confessed. He was still staring at me. Suddenly, out faces started to move towards each other while i was still feeling him. He hesistated for a second but then he done it. His lips touched mines and i felt those goosebumps all over my skin again. The kiss was like lighting had struck me and i was becoming even more alive then what i already was. Then it got deeper. His tongue kept licking at my lips, wanting me to open my mouth, which i did. My hands had a mind of its own now. They ran up to his hair then back down to his toned chest. I felt him bite my lip and i let out a moan. He gripped his hands on my hips, forcing me to grind against him. This was getting a little out of hand. I mean, we're best friends! Best friends don't do things like this. Yet, here we are, having an intense make out session with the movie Blindside playing in the background.

As i was grinding against him, i was feeling how hard he was getting at the moment. I mean, with me having on yoga pants and him pj's...yeah. He then lets go of my hips, and i continue to grind against my own will. He starts to play with the hem of my shirt.

"Just take it off." I tell him against his lips. No used to going back now. We crossed the line of friendship a long time ago once he placed me on his lap. He then broke the kiss to take of my shirt, showing him my pink tank top i had underneath. He then attacked my chest with his hands by massaging them thru the fabric. "Shit." I hissed out in pleasure. I leaned in and began to kiss him while his hands did wonders to me.

It stills amazes me how were actually doing this. I mean, what does this mean to us now? Of course we're more than friends now that this is happening, but how will the others take it? Do we even tell the others? I was starting to feel light headed. Not sure if it's Leon hands causing it or my thinking. I just started to grind against him harder, not wanting to think about that.

"Damn, you hurting me, Vic." He growls out. He moves his legs a little to get more comfortabe. I felt his member shift and my stomach jumped. He was extremely hard now. Are we seriously gonna have sex here? In his movie room. With his family just outside those doors somewhere in the house?

"What do you want me to do about it?" I flirted. He lets out a chuckle.

"Well, i think there are plenty of ways you can help." He says against my lips. I let out a laugh too. God, what was happening here?! As i trailed my hands down his hard chest, to his abs, below his waist where his band was that led to what im looking for, there's a knock on the door. A knock that scares the hell out of both of us. We quickly pull away from each other and i began to search for my shirt. I then found it and threw it on. Leon and i make eye contact.

"Between me and you?" He breathes out. I take one last look at him before the door burst open.

"Yeah, me and you."


	3. Chapter 3

**quick note, im sorry if you see a lot of grammer errors. i mean, its not a lot but it is noticable. i hade to upload this on my phone because i had a baskteball game yesterday. but um, yeah read on. oh, u guys are probably gonna hate me for ending it the way i did...hehehe**

VPOV

"Leon? Can i play the game now?"

It was his little sister, Diamond. She was standing in the middle of the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was the girl that stopped Leon and I from doing something we might just regret. Or atleast he would.

"Uh, yeah. C'mon." She turns the lights on and comes running towards the game system, picking a game to play. I turnt my attention to Leon.

"I guess i'll um...see you tomrrow at work?" I say getting up, running my hands through my hair. He stood up as well. His abs flexed as he done so.

"Yeah, you should." He had no emotion in his voice, which confused me because he wasn't like this a second ago. But i played along with it.

"Yeah, bye." And with that i walked to where i left my boots and walked out of his house.

As i was driving home, i was trying to figure out what happened back there. One minute we were like, about to really do it and the next minute he's just like, yeah, whatever. Then there's this little thought that keeps popping up in the back of my head. Did he use me to get what he wanted? I mean it didn't get that far, but what if it did? I pulled up into the mini apartment i own, or should i say my parents own. Yeah, they bought a whole apartment building and they're letting me live in one of them. Its like my own room in their house, only i have a kitchen and and bathroom added in to it. After i got out of the car, i walked into the double doors. Lenny, the Doorman, greets me with a smile.

"Hello Miss Victoria. How are you?" He askes as i press the button to call the elavator. I lookover at him and gave him a smile.

"Feeling pretty good, Lenny." Lenny wasn't the typical old creepy guy, doorman. In fact, he wasn't old at all. He's 22 and has a nice face in my opinion. Short blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He also has a little girl named Fiona. I know this because he thanks me over and over for giving him a job so that he can take care of her, even if i don't own the place. He lives alone with his daughter here actually, up on the 5th floor, right up under mines. My parents found him one day literally sitting under a cardboard box with a little bundle of blankets in his arms. They felt sorry for him and gave him a job. Not only that but a place to live for him and his daughter. We never knew what happen to the baby's mother. He never told us and well, we figured we shouldn't ask. But now here he is with a huge smile on his face. I don't think i've ever seen him upset. I guess he's a very thankful person. The elavator dinged, letting me know it was about to open.

"Well, i'll see you later. Tell Fiona i said hi" I say stepping into it.

"Don't i always? And thanks for everything." He says once again.

"No problem."

A couple floors later, the door opens and i walked down to my room number, 62. I dug inside my purse for my keys and then unlocked the door. Sometimes i fele kinda lonely here. It was only me and my stuffed cat i was given when i was younger. I walked straight to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. It took less than five minutes for me to fall asleep.

I wasn't late to work this time. Actually, i arrived early, too early. I don't even think Dan was here yet. I was sitting in the break room now, the one for the cast members, and was going over my lines for today's new episode. This one is about Cat and Robbie having a huge fight about something dumb and Andre and Tori has to break it up. As for Jade and Beck, they just got back together so they're out on a date that goes comepletly wrong. I think it's going to be a fun one. I flip to the second page of the packet and read over my lines silently. 15 minutes had gone by and no one hasn't shown up yet. Did we get called off today? I checked the time on my gold Gucci watch i got for christmas. 9:45. We start at 10:30. I guess i had a good rest sleep last night and decided to show up early. Suddenly, the door opens and in steps Ariana with coffee in her hand and her purse in the other. She had some sun glasses on and her hair was a mess. Geez, did she just wake up?

"Did you just wake up?" I asked repeating my thought. She snatched her glasses off and glares at me.

"And a goodmorning to you, too." She spat out. Damn, i was shocked. This type of behavior usually happens from Matt, but Ariana? Not in a millions years i or anyone would have thought she would have this kinda side.

"Oookay? I'm sorry. Goodmorning." I say starting over. She scoffed.

"Yeah right, this morning is horrible." I threw my hands up in air in shock. I can't win for losing, huh?

"Alright Ari, what's going on?" I asked placing my lines on the green couch beside me. She let out a sigh and walked in all the way, closing the door behind her. She flops down beside me then took a sip of her coffee. Then she starts to speak.

"You know, it's just-" the door flys open once again. It's Leon. My heart skips several beats. He finally looks up and sees me staring. Then, he breaks the conection and looks away. Damnit.

"Hey Ariana, Vic." He says with a smile on his face. "Yall early." He shuts the door behind him. He was making me nervous. Do i bring up what happened last night or do i act like it never happened. Will he bring it up? Will he act like it never happened? This was all too much for me so i remain silent and give him a small wave. He has his script rolled up underneath his arms with an armani exchange shirt on. He has on some dark mek jeans and some polo shoes. He saunters over to the breakfast table and grabs an apple, then takes a seat on a chair across from us. He takes a bite out of it while opening up his script to read. It's like he doesn't care i'm in here.

"So, Ari, what were you saying?" I tried to start the conversation back up.

"I rather speak about this at another time" she says throwing a quick glance at Leon. Leon heard what she said because he picks his head up and gave us a look.

"Did i interrupt something?" He askes us. I look at Ariana. She looks at me, then at him.

"Kinda, but it can wait. You don't have to leave." She assures him.

"You sure? Because i can go in my dressing room and-"

"The dressing room!" She exclaims shooting up in the air. She takes another sip from her cup. "I can do my hair in there. Thanks Leon." She says walking out and leaving us here. Alone. Just like last night. It was akward. Or was i making it akward? I look back up and he was quietly reading over his lines, taking a bite out of his apple every once in awhile. Maybe im overthinking this. Maybe it was just a one time thing. I let out a sigh and start to read over my lines now. He was distracting me. After awhile, he finally speaks up.

"You didn't tell her right?" He was still staring at his lines. I was suddenly offended by this. Does he really think i would go out and do something like that?

"Of course i didn't. Why, you thought i would?" I asked back. He shook his head.

"Was just making sure." He says. Why is he acting like this?

"And what if i was to tell?" I then chanlledged. He cocked his eybrow then finally, looks at me. I blush.

"Then we wouldn't be able to do it again" He simply says. Wait, what? Then he gets up, leaving his apple sitting on top of his script and locks the door. Hell, it's about to happen again. My breathing quickens and i fix my hair a little while he had his back towards me. I also checked to see if i had bad breath. Then he turns around and has a sexy smirk on his face. He runs over to me, basically attacking me, and starts to kiss me. I lay down on my back as he got on top of me. This time, i wasn't going to ask questions and be worried. This time imma just go with the flow. Our tongues were fighting for domaince in each others mouth but he won, of course. Then i got to thinking, was this gonna happen every time we're alone? Then, just like last time, there was a knock on the door. He broke it this time, staring at me. He gave me one last, simple, sweet kiss before he got up. I fix myself and he went to open the door. That last kiss confused me because that was the type a kiss you give to a girlfriend or your crush.

"Hey, why was it locked?" Matt asked walking in.

"Goodmoring to you too." Leon said sarcasticly. I chuckled a little because i had the same experience with Ariana.

"Yeah, ok." he mutters out. He walked straight past me and grabs an orange. Then he walked right back out, shutting the door behind him. Leon and i look at each other then burst out laughing. Matt was always grumpy in the mornings.

"Someone shoved a stick up his ass." I say. Leon continued to laugh and nods his head. Eventually, we stop laughing. It was silent. I didn't want to be the first to talk about what just happened but he wasn't speaking so,

"So, what..like..what are we now? I mean,"

"Friends." Was all he said. He took a seat next to me on the couch. My heart kinda sanked because i was actually starting to like him.

"Oh." Was all i said. He must've sense how i was feeling because he lets out a deep sigh.

"Look, i like you and you like me. Right?" He added to make sure. I nod my head then he continues. "But we both know we can't be together. So,"

"So we just sneak around?" I finish for him. He opens his mouth then closes it.

"Well, yeah. But don't say it like that. You making it seem like it's a bad idea." He says defending himself. In all and all, it actually wasn't a bad idea. Co-workers aren't allowed to date and it's like that were ever you go. Then i look him in the eyes.

"Fucking buddies." His eyes grow large. Then he starts to studder.

"I..i..i mean. Yeah! Hell yeah! I was just afraid to put it out that way becuase i didn't want you to think im using you." He confess. Im kinda glad we're having this talk. I mean, if we wouldn't have, i would be feeling the same way he thought i would.

"Actually, no. Because i've actually been thinking about this for awhile." I lied. I know i haven't but i wish i would've.

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah." He nods his head, taking in the information.

"Alright. Then it's settled. You and i are no longer friends. We are fucking buddies" He states.

"No feelings invloved." I added. I wasn't trying to get hurt.

"Just straight sex."

"And we have to be there for each other whenever we feel we want it." "You sure bout that last one?"

"Of course." I say assuring him.

"Damn, then you gone be sore." He jokes. I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Whatever." I say smiling. "So, deal?"

"Deal.

"Seal it with a kiss?" We lean in and kiss each other. I sure can get use to this.

"Yeah, me too." He says. Damn, did i really just say that out loud? Once again, the doors goes flying open. I mean seriously, aren't we not allowed to have some type of privacy?

"We start run through in ten." One of the random workers that work here said, poking their head in. Then, closes the door. I let out another sigh and stand up.

"You ready?" I extend my arm out for him to grab. He grabbed it and pulls himself up.

"As always." He leans in, giving me another kiss. His hand snaked around my backside and gave my butt a squeaze. I let out a yelp and laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta go." I tell him. He goes to grab his apple, which is now brown, and throws it away. We both grab our scripts and head out the door, acting as if nothing happened.

At first, i thought it would be hard to act normal around others but actually, it wasn't. Really, Leon and i had a good run through compared to the others. I mean, usually we mess up once or twice, but no, not today. No misreading or mistakes or anything. I guess it was that connection we now have that has this effect on us, well atleast on me.

"Wait, so when i get done talking to Matt, do i go back over there," Avan pointed towards the right of the set. "Or do i sit back down."

Avan was standing there talking to one of the producers. I was sitting in my chair, drinking a bottle of water and going over my lines. The day was almost over and i couldn't wait to go home to take a shower. All this moving around was making me a little sweaty.

"Alright. Lets do this one more time then we can leave. I gotta wife to tend to." Dan jokes. I place my water on the floor next to my chair and get up and walked into Sikowitz's classroom. Everyone else starts to pile up here, even the few extras.

"Ok! We're staring from when Leon says he has to watch his grandma. Ready? Annnd action." As soon as that happen, Leon gets into character and starts to talk.

"You guys, i can't make it. I have to babysit my Grandma." Leon sighed taking a seat into one of the colorful chairs. Ariana hops of the mini stage on the set.

"Babysit?" She ask. Matt takes one glance at his script then starts acting.

"Wouldn't it be like, grannysitting?" He asked with a confused look on his face. After he said that we all started to mutter and act like we agree.

"That's not the point!" He yells out. "I'm never gonna be able to see her." He says. Then he puts his hands in his face. I took a deep breathe and pepared to say my line.

"Andre,"

Finally, at home with peace and quiet. Too much quiet. I had just gotten out the shower and was walking around the house with a bath towel wrap around my petite body. Leon said he was coming over later to really 'seal the deal' we made earlier. To be honest, i'm kinda scared. I mean, it's not like im not a virgin and all. I lost mines to, believe it or not, Avan. We were 16 at the time and we had met when we did that movie together. since then, we've became the best of friends. Sooner down that line, we were at the age when teenagers usually lose their virginity and we decided, why not? I mean, it was only to get it over with and man did it hurt. I cried during most of it while Avan was just having the time of his life which only lasted about one minute and a half. Yes, i counted. As i was walking to the kitchen to find something to snack on, my house phone started to ring. I don't even know why i have one. It's not like i'm ever here. I walked over to the table by the couch and answered it.

"Hello?" I was playing with my semi wet hair. "Vic, it's Dan." My eyes bulged out of my head. Was it time?

"Hey Dan, whatsup?" I took a seat on the couch.

"Uh, so you've heard from Tony right?" He starts out. My heart started to beat faster in my chest. "Yeah?"

"And he wants you to do CSI. 10 episodes"

"Really?" I was shocked. I thought i was only getting a once and a lifetime appearance. This was even better.

"Uh-huh. And since Nickoldeon is canceling Victorious, i figured-"

"Whoa, what? They're cancelling Victorious?" I know i said i wanted to be on the show but i didn't want our show being canceled. I heard him let out a sigh. "It's a long story. Look, i'll tell you when i have the other guys around to explain. I just found out a couple days ago." He sounded sad.

"Alright well," i didn't know what to say, this call has been bittersweet.

"I'll see ya Monday Vic, bye bye."

"Bye Dan." I held the phone to my ear til i heard the line go dead. I can't believe this is happening. I dropped the phone on the couch and got up to go to the kitchen. I can't believe they're canceling us. First it was iCarly and now us? What, do they not like Dan? I open the refirdgerator and grabbed a yogurt then shut the door. I grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer, opened the lid and start to eat my yougurt in silence. I walk back to the living room and sat on my couch. I wondered when Leon was coming over. I wasn't going to put any clothes on just to have them ripped right back off. Or is he that kind of guy. Does he like it slow or fast? I guess i'll have to wait and see.

Someone started to knock on the door. I hopped up, trying to keep my towel wrapped around me and looked through the peephole. It was him. I quickly unlocked my door and opened it.

"Hey Vi...Damn girl." He look me up and down. A wide grin spreads along his face. It made me blush.

"Hey. C'mere." I pulled him in for a hug with my yougurt still in my hand and all. He pushed us inside and closed the door behind him. I heard the lock click. "How ya feelin?" I ask him as i pull away. He had a nervous smile on his face. Maybe i shouldv'e kept my clothes on?

"Yeah." I look up at him. Damn, i gotta stop saying what i think. Seriously.

"Look, if you don't wanna-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, of course i do. And i...i am." He added at the end. I place my yogurt on the living room table.

"Let's go. I gotta get up in the morning." I tell him. He grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom. It's funny because this is his first time actually being here. When all of us meet up, it's usually at my parents house, not here. We enter my room and take a seat on my queen size bed. And that's all we did.

"So, you went all out and rented a room for us? That's sweet." Leon says giving me a kiss on my forehead. Renting a room out?

"What? I live here. This is my apartment." I tell him. He looks shock.

"Really?"

"Uhh yeah. I had it for a couple months now." I state. He nods his head in approval.

"You got it made."

"I try not to."

"When we gone fuck?" He asks getting straight to the point.

"Whenever you're ready." I cock my eyebrow at him. This was gonna be a fun night. Next thing i knew, his lips were on mines. I liked his kisses. They were always unexpected. He push me back on my bed and got on top of me. I felt lightheaded. He broke the kiss to trail even more kisses up and down my neck. I let out a soft moan. My hands were at the bottom of his shirt. I start to tug on it. He got the message and whipped it off him, showing me those tight abs he has. He had a grin on his face.

"And you say i'm not atheletic." He says then leans in to kiss me more. My hands were roaming all around his body then. As for his, he pulled the towel of off me. I felt exposed. I tried to cover up but he felt me do so and broke the kiss. "Nah, don't be shy now." He says joking. Then he sees the look in my eyes and changes his tone. I don't know why i thought i could do this. Hell, i dont know why im feeling this way.

A/N heeeyylow everyone! (That was weird) Um, i just wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. I mean, im kinda surprised actually because i was always a reader more than a writer..i guess one will say? Anyways i forgot to add the disclaimers thingy in here so, I DO NOT...OWN VICTORIOUS. Felt good to get that off my chest. Oh, and another thing, i noticed that i use a lot of dialouge, but that's just my way of telling the story so...yeah. read on fellow readers, read on. And til next time, Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

,

**I wanted to get this out of the way to the readers that actually review this story. I mean, it is my first so i know i won't get that many, but i am grateful with the amount i have so...thank you and read on!

VPOV

Just not too long ago i wanted this, but then all the bad thoughts starts to run through my mind. What if us doing this will end our relationships as co-workers and friends? I know i like him and all but do i really wanna risk that to make things be akward?

He lets out a sigh.

"You alright, Victoria?" I was still fully naked. I nod my head.

"Sure." I lean in to start kissing him and he breaks it once again.

"I'm not gonna do this if it makes you feel uncomfortable," He states.

"No, no. It's not that,"

"Then what is it?" He asked then his eyes grew large. "Awh hell, you're a virgin?!"

He quickly got off of me like i was contaiminated with something. I sat up, feeling my boobs flop when i did so. His eyes were staring at them. I chuckle a little.

"No, i...i was just thinking how this was gonna effect our status of what we are now."

"Fucking buddies?"

I shake my head.

"No, co-workers and friends."

We sit there in silence. For awhile actually. Then he finally speaks up.

"Well, im hard and i refuse to go home like this." He says half joking. It lightens up the mood though. I start to laugh.

"Im sorry?"

"Wanna make me feel better?" He asks leaning in closer to me. God, he was just too good looking. How can any girl, or anyone for that matter, resist him? His body.

"Ye...yeah." i stammer. I hate when i get like this around him. He finally kisses me. But this time i was gonna play it through. He doesn't seem to have a worry about doing this so why should i? I even got bold and straddled his lap, just like last time, and start to grind. He lets out a groan. I felt his hands snake around my backside and gave my ass a squeeze. He was really enjoying this. And so was I.

"Hmm, you hurtin me." He says against my lips.

I take a guess and figure he's talkin bout his cock. I break the kiss, breathing heavily, and start to undo his pants. I get off of him to slid them all the way off, right along with his boxers. Shit, that saying really is true. Blacks are bigger.

"Well damn, you don't have to make me feel like im not human." Leon says with a smirk on his face. I was still staring at how big he is.

"Huh?" I say half gone of in space. I hear him laugh, i think. I don't know. Im still wondering how all that is gonna fit. Without hurting me.

"It'll fit." I look up at him.

"Did i really say that out loud?" I ask, slightly embarssed.

"No, but i can tell you were thinking it." He pulls me on top of him and kisses my neck and collar bone. His hardness grazes my core, making me buck involuntarily. "Shit." He hisses out. He lays back now, me fully on top.

I'm kinda bummed. I wanted him to be on top for the first time. Whatever, i take what i can get.

"You on the pill?" He asks me.

I started taking it after i slept with Avan. I figured it must not all feel the same when you're wearing a condom. But you can never be too safe right? So when i sleep with someone, i make sure they have a condom just to be on the safe side. I mean, if i did have sex with anyone. Avan was the only guy so far, Leon being my second.

"Yeah, but i want you to use a co...oh my God!" He pushes himself right into me. How rude! But man, it feel so good.

I start to move and he stops me. I give him a wild crazy look.

"Im trying not to come yet." He says breathing slowly. Man, i figured he would last longer than Avan. But then again, that was four years ago. Why the hell am i thinking about him anyway?

"You ready?" He askes me, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, waitin on you big boy." I tell him. He flips us over, with him being on top and he starts to thrust. "Fuck!" I moan out. He's on his knees, spreading my legs further, going in and out of me. He reaches out with his left hand at starts to play with my boob. "Faster." I pant out. He picks up the speed. "Harder." He would pull all the way out then slam back into me. It felt like he was getting deeper each time.

"Damn," he says. Then he changes the angle and man it feels like he gone deeper. I can feel myself ready to come.

"Ahh..ah right there. Im gonna come." With his other hand, he starts to rub me, making the pleasure all too much for me to handle.

"Come on,Vic...come for me." He coes. I swear i lost it then.

I felt my walls close around him, i arched my back, let out a silent scream, then, i go limp. He was still pumping in and out of me. Still playing with my chest.

"Yeahyeahyeah," He chants. His thrusts became irratic and harder. He was coming. He pulled out and exploded all over my bed. "Ahh shit!"

Damn, i was gonna have to wash now.

"Shit," he pants out, falling beside me. I look at him, he looks at me. Then, for some odd reason, we burst out in laughter.

"Dude, look at my sheets!" I exclaim.

"It's not my fault!" He defends himself. We lay there for awhile longer until i start to get cold. He gets up and start to dress himself, i just threw on a robe and procced to take the dirty sheets off my bed to wash them.

"What time is it?" I ask him balling up the sheets and throwing them in a corner.

"Uh, almost 12." He says pulling out his phone. "Where you keep the sheets at?" He askes me.

"In the hallway closet." Then he leaves my room and comes back moments later with clean sheets and a cover. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's the least i can do." Then we start to make the bed together and have small talk about work and our friends. It was like we didn't just commit adultry five minutes ago. Afterwards, we went into the living room and watched tv.

"You hungry?" I ask him. We were watching CSI, of course. "

Nah, imma eat when i go home. I gotta leave in a minute." He says. I nod my head. "So, did you hear from him yet?" He was talking about when i remember the phone call from Dan. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah,"

He looks at me with confusion.

"You sound like you don't care." He says.

"No, i do but," i didn't know if i should tell him or not.

"But?" He eggs me to go on.

"Victorious is being canceled." I blurt out. Not to good with keeping secrets.

"What?" I nodded my head."Because you're doing CSI?"

"No, no! I asked Dan the same thing well, i didn't ask but he told me he would tell us tommrow." I explain.

I really hope it isn't my fault it's being canceled. Otherwise, i would just turn down the offer altogether.

"Damn,"

"I know."

We sit there in silence. Then he gets up.

"I gotta go. It's getting late." He says. I stand up aswell and give him a hug.

"I'll see you tommrow." I tell him. He pulls away and gives me a kiss.

"Bye, Vic."

He walks out the door and closes it behind him. I was suddenly loney again. I fell asleep on the couch with the tv on. Just to have some type of noise going on.

"Ok, is everyone here?"

Dan had walked into our reading room filled with everyone. Matt isn't here. He's never on time.

"No, Matt's not here yet." Liz says then continues to sip on her coffee. Dan sighs.

"Alrighty then, i guess we're gonna have to wait." Everybody lets out a groan. All except Leon and i. We already know the bad news. He's sitting across the room, looking fresh as usual. Mek jeans with some timbs on and a brown sweater. It was late fall and it was starting to get a little cold in LA. Every once in awhile, he would glance my way, telling me with his eyes he wants to meet up after this. Which is totally fine by me.

Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Matt with a gray peacoat on. he didn't have his glasses on and his hair was a mess. Looks like he just woke up. He was never a morning person.

"Sorry, traffic." He lies. We all know, well atleast the cast memebers, know he was out a some girl house. Different girl every week.

We all found out a month ago when we found him passed out in his apartment with a naked Blonde laying next to him. Horrible thing to see. Avan and Leon thinks otherwise. He takes a seat across from Ariana then pulls out his phone. Forever on that iPhone. I shake my head.

"Ok, well," Dan clears his throat. "The reason why we're here is because i have some news. Some bad news that is." This gets everyone's attention. Even Matt. Then he finally says it. "Victorious is being canceled." There were gasps and murmurs heard across the room.

"Why?"

"What happened?"

"How you find out?"

"Listen! I can't answer all of your questions at once." Dan says above the noise, quieting everyone down. "They thought it would be best if they ended things so this is our last season."

"How many episodes we have left?" Avan ask.

"Four."

"Man," i heard Leon say.

This really does suck. We were just getting started and now they wanted to end things.

"Look, i'm just as shock as you all are about this and im sorry." Dan looked like he wanted to cry. I felt bad. He then turnt around and walked out, leaving the rest of us here to soak it in. Soon, other people began to leave, leaving just the cast members here.

"Well damn," Liz says, being the first to break the silence.

"I mean, it's a new start to our acting careers." Avan says, trying to be the optimistic one. We all nod our head in agreement.

"Yeah, especially for Vic." I shot a glare at Leon. He had a smirk on his face. Why does he always have to play around?

"What?" Matt asked.

"I mean.." i didn't know what else to say. I didn't want the others to know about my new job. I really didn't want them to think it's my fault the show is being canceled.

"You have another show?" Avan ask. They all were staring at me now. I let out a deep sigh. They're gonna have to find out eventually. Then they all will grow to hate me because i basically made them lose thier jobs.

"Yeah, for CSI." I finally say. Leon's the first to clap, then everyone else is. I wasn't really expecting that type of reaction so i went along and placed a fake smile on my face.

"That's awesome. Isn't that your favorite show?" Ariana says.

"Yeah, it is actually." I tell her.

"Congrats Vic. We should throw a party for her." Matt says to everyone else. I really didn't think they would take it this way.

"Yeah! It can be at my house. With all the people from Nick!" Ariana chirps.

Then they all starts talking at once and i just sat back and watched. Leon looked up at me and gave me a wink then smiled.

Well, i didn't expect the party would be so soon. They decided it should be done saturday night. Then fans of our show already found out about it being canceled. Ariana did another one of her ustreams and told them. Throughout the whole week, we still worked on the show. I called Tony and we made arrangements for me to meet him monday morning. Leon came over a couple times during that time and we had sex. It seems like time was moving by too fast. Now i was in my bedroom getting ready for the party. Ariana parents thought it would be best if the party was formal so i had on a long, tight fitting red dress with some siliver jimmy choo's on. My hair was pinned up in massive curls and now i was putting on the final touches, my make up. As i was doing so, there was a knock at my door. No one else know i live her except Leon and Lenny. And then there's my family but they don't have to knock, they have keys. I left out of my room to answer the door. It was Lenny with his litte daughter in his hands.

"Oh, wow. You look great." He says, smiling his bright smile.

"Thanks. You don't look bad your self." The both of them were dressed up. Fionna had on a pretty purple dress and her hair was in two pig tails. Lenny wore a tux with a bright purple tie.

"Vikki!" Fionna shouted out. I laughed and grabbed her for a hug.

"Hey baby! What's going on?" I ask her. She starts playing with her hair. She was so cute.

"Um, Daddy..we..we..go to a party."

"You guys are going to a party?! That's awesome. You look really pretty." I tell her.

"What do you say," Lenny spoke up.

"Tank you!" She was so adorable.

"A party huh?" I say talking to Lenny now.

"A wedding. My cousin is getting married. Fionna wanted to see you before we left." He explains. I nod my head. "Well, i see you're going to a party yourself." He says pointing at my dress.

"Yeah, our show is being canceled so we're having a party." Wow, that sound crazy to say. He look confused.

"Wait, you guys are happy its being canceled?" I chuckle.

"No, it's actually for..well me. I'm doing CSI now." He arches his eyebrow.

"Oh really? That's awesome." He gives me a hug with Fionna still in my arms. Then i hear someone's throat clear. I pull away to see Leon in an all white tux with a red tie and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Funny how we always end up matching. I was surprised to see him here actually.

"Oh, hey Leon. I didn't know you were coming by." I say handing Fionna back to her dad.

"Yeah, i was on my way and figured i'll come pick you

up." He gives Lenny the once over look, then gives him a head nod. "Whatssup man?"

"Hey." Lenny said back. He turnt towards me. "Well, i don't wanna be late. Take care now." he says.

"Bye bye, Vikki!" Fionna waves. I laugh.

"Bye sweety, have fun." I say wavig back at her. I look at Leon and he doesn't look too pleased with what's going on, but he doesn't say anything about it. Weird. He clears his throat.

"You ready? It started a hour ago." He says.

"Yeah, lemme just get my stuff." I walked back to my room and started putting my things a way and grabbed my purse. "I wish you would've told me you were picking me up," I turn around to see Leon standing right behind me. "Oh,"

"You look beautiful." He says. I blush.

"Thanks. You looking good yourself." I say for the second time tonight. He grabs me by my hips and pulls me in closer.

"Really?" His breath smelled of peppermints. I nod my head. He leans in and we began to kiss. It was slow and filled with passion. Different from the other ones we have. I pull away from him. I didn't want to miss the party.

"C'mon, we gotta go." I tell him. He whines.

"Can we do it right quick? Please?" He begs.

"Leon, we have to go. And i'm already dressed and-" he picks me up and places me on the bed, hiking up my dress. "Leon!"

"What? You said we had to be there for each other when ever we wanted it." I suddenly regret adding that to part of the deal. I sigh.

"No longer than five minutes." I warn him.

"That's all the time i need." He says before making his way inside my panties, pushing his fingers inside of me.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Ariana's mom gave me a hug, then gave one to Leon. We walked inside her home. "I love your hair. It's

I shoot a glare at Leon. Since he decided to have sex, my curls fell and i tried to make it look like before.

"I tried telling her that. She didn't believe me." He says with a smirk on his face. He then sees Chris, from How to Rock, and went off with him.

"So, where's everybody?" I ask her.

"All the older people are upstairs. You guys are in the basement." She tells me, leading me to the stairs. I walk down them slowly, being careful not fall with these heels on, and get greeted by everyone. And i mean everyone. Supah Ninjas, BTR, iCarly, How to Rock, everyone was here.

"Surprise!" They all shout. Liz and Ariana ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi guys!" I say laughing. Music was playing, people were laughing, dancing and just having fun. I danced with Noah, both of them actually and Chris and Nathan. I never had this much fun in my life. I didn't see Leon that much. I mean, it's not like i was looking for him or anything. Just observing. After awhile, it started to dwindle down to just the cast of our show. It was around 1 and i wasn't ready to end the party yet.

"Hey, we should all stay the night at my place." I say taking a seat on the couch. These shoes were killing my feet.

"But your parents are there. I wanna drink and smoke. Have some real fun." Avan says speaking up. It was then i decided to tell them where i really stayed.

"I have my own apartment." All their attention is on me now.

"You're shitting me." Matt says. I shake my head. I don't know why they would be surprise though. We're all adults, well almost adults here. Just because we do a show for children doesn't makes us kids.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ariana ask. Leon opened his mouth to speak.

"Well i kn-"

"i figured it would be best if no one knew except my parents." I strain out. Leon was really starting to get on my nerves. He threw his hands up in sign of defeat.

"Seems reasonable." Avan says nodding his head.

"So, are you guys up for it?" I ask them. They all look at each other. Liz speaks.

"You know, even if we wanted to, how are we going to get the drinks. You know, with us being so famous and all."

"She's right. Even if we are old enough, we can't buy it." Leon says.

Then i get to thinking. Lenny is twenty two and he's nobody, no offense. He should be back by now from the wedding.

"I know someone. C'mon, go get some clothes and let's go!"

We arrived at my place a little after two. I still wasn't tired yet either.

"Nice place." Ariana says walking in.

"Thanks."

Avan and Matt heads straight to my kitchen. Leon and Liz sits on the couch.

"So, the drinks?' Leon says looking up at me.

"Oh, right." I point at him. "Lemme go see if he's home." I leave my apartment and take the elavator down a level to see Lenny. I knock on his door lightly. I didn't want to wake Fionna up. He comes to the door in his pajamas.

"Oh, hey. It's late." He says yawning. I suddenly feel bad.

"I..im sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I turn around to head back upstairs.

"No, wait. You can come in if you want." He offers.

"Eh, i really don't wanna wake Fionna." He scoffs and waves his hand.

"She's a heavy sleeper. Come on." He steps to the side. I hesistate. Then, i walk in.


End file.
